AmourShipping: Quiero Volver A Verte
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Mi punto de vista, en formato One-Shot, sobre el final de la temporada Pokémon XY&Z (Capítulo 47)


**"** **QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE"**

Mi punto de vista, en formato One-Shot, sobre el final de la temporada Pokémon XY&Z (Capítulo 47). Todo tiene que acabar y esta historia no es la excepción.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todo lo relacionado a la franquicia de pokémon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y el autor de este fanfic no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos a presentarse a continuación.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** Se recomienda leer esta historia después de ver el capítulo para evitar posibles spoilers y a su vez, hacerlo al lado de unos pañuelos porque, aceptémoslo, este final emocionó a muchos y es posible que esta historia lo haga también. Caso contrario, léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad XD.

Ha llegado la hora de decir adiós, nuestro grupo de viaje de la región Kalos están a punto de iniciar sus siguientes pasos para el futuro. Ash volverá a Pueblo Paleta y pensar en su siguiente viaje como entrenador pokémon, Serena irá a la región Hoenn a probar suerte como coordinadora pokémon, mientras que Clemont y Bonnie se quedarán en Ciudad Lumiose cuidando de su padre, del gimnasio y tratar de recuperar a su querido amigo Clembot. Es una decisión muy difícil, todos y cada uno de ellos se llevará en sus corazones muchas cosas de lo que han vivido en la región Kalos, aventuras, momentos emotivos, graciosos, experiencias nuevas, es decir, una suma de experiencias tanto positivas como negativas pero que ayudó a que sus lazos sean más fuertes de lo que eran en un principio.

Pero todo tiene un final y ese momento está aquí, en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose.

El vuelo rumbo a la región Hoenn está listo para recibir a los pasajeros y Serena está por partir a esperar abordar el avión, ahora está mirando de frente a aquellos compañeros que la han ayudado y apoyado a lo largo de esta aventura.

– Bien, es hora de partir – Decía mientras sus amigos la miraban de frente, antes de decirle adiós:

– Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, a su lado aprendí muchas cosas. Tantas que ni siquiera pueda contarlas – Decía mostrándose alegre, pero triste al mismo tiempo porque por una parte quería emprender un nuevo rumbo, pero a la vez triste porque quería seguir viajando con ellos. Pero conscientemente sabe que esto no es decir adiós, es un hasta pronto.

– Llama cuando puedas – Decía Clemont

– Serena, me volveré más fuerte para poder alcanzarte, sólo espera y verás – Decía Bonnie

La joven simplemente mostró una gran sonrisa al ver que sus amigos siempre estarán apoyándola, tan feliz y emocionada estaba que no pudo articular siquiera palabra alguna, simplemente asintió en forma afirmativa sus amigos y se mostró alegre como siempre lo hacía. Y ahora, para hacer de esta una despedida aún más especial se dirigió exclusivamente hacia Ash, aquel chico que siempre estuvo a su lado, que la apoyó y la motivó en todo, que siempre mostraba preocupación por ella y del que ella estaba muy enamorada. Internamente, se proponía a decirle sus sentimientos pero ni siquiera en ese momento estaba segura de hacerlo pero decidió empezar diciéndole:

– Ash, me siento muy orgullosa de haber viajado contigo – Le decía mientras acercaba su mano a la altura de su corazón, como si desde ese mismo lugar es que estaban saliendo sus palabras, al igual que una frase que dijo sin mostrar miedo:

– Tú eres mi objetivo – Dijo esto manteniéndose alegre. Dicho comentario sorprendió a Ash al punto que quedó boquiabierto con lo que su amiga le dijo. Mientras que los hermanos sólo se miraron sonriendo, ellos siempre pensaron que Ash y Serena eran mejores amigos pero era la chica la que tenía sentimientos especiales hacia él. Por lo que podría decirse que ellos veían venir una despedida así. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier otra cosa, Serena siguió con sus últimas palabras para Ash:

– Cuando nos volvamos a ver, prometo ser una chica más atractiva – Decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo especial. Ash que hasta ese momento seguía sorprendido por lo que Serena le estaba diciendo pasó de una cara de sorpresa a una más alegre y formando un puño con su mano y alzándola le dice simplemente: – Claro – Le dijo, y así Serena se despide del grupo diciendo:

– Nos vemos – Subió a las escaleras mecánicas y mientras se alejaba Ash se acercó también a las escaleras, posiblemente para querer decirle algo o esperar a que ella diera la vuelta para decir adiós.

Sin embargo, mientras seguía bajando las escaleras, tenía en su cara una expresión tanto alegre por haberse despedido de sus amigos, especialmente de Ash, pero a la vez triste porque sentía que su forma de despedida era muy poca en comparación a lo que Ash había hecho por ella a lo largo del viaje por Kalos. Por lo que se armó de valor, se mostró más positiva en su cara y volviendo a poner su mirada hacia Ash le grita:

– Oye Ash, me permites un momento? – Dicha frase volvió a tomar por sorpresa a Ash que ya esperaba decirle adiós, pero aparentemente ella quería decirle algo más. Sin poder evitarlo, ella corre por las escaleras hacia donde estaba Ash, evitando querer tropezarse por el paso de las escaleras y casi como su propia vida dependiera del que le diría a Ash como forma de despedida logró llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo, se le acerca, Ash queda perplejo ante el acercamiento que estaba haciendo su amiga y ocurre algo que jamás creyó que pasaría (Y algo que provocó que el fandom de pokémon quedara con ganas de romper récords en gritos XD), Serena le dio un beso a Ash, pero no en la mejilla sino directamente en los labios.

Dicho gesto provocó no sólo la sorpresa y perplejidad por parte de Ash, sino que sorprendió a los hermanos, a Dedenne y a Pikachu que al ver el beso entre ellos quedaron boquiabiertos absolutamente. A Clemont su cara se tornó completamente roja y los vidrios de sus lentes quedaron en blanco. Dedenne, avergonzado, escondió su cara con sus orejas. A Bonnie se le formó un sonrojo y se tapó su cara con sus manos. Mientras que Pikachu, además de sonrojado como el resto del grupo, quedó con una cara estilo "El Grito". Su entrenador podía ser distraído en lo que a momentos románticos se refiere pero siempre notaba como Ash, casi inconscientemente (O mejor dicho, sin querer queriendo XD) conquistaba corazones y dejaba a muchas chicas cautivadas por su forma valiente y amable de ser (Incluso mejor que Brock, pensaba él XD).

Por su parte, Serena solo mostró una cara alegre y cálida y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quizás no le dijo directamente sus sentimientos, pero su manera de expresárselos la hicieron sentirse muy feliz. Y en vez decirle adiós le gritó:

– Gracias – Como una forma de decirle "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí". A Ash este gesto de parte de su amiga provocó no un sonrojo sino un brillo en sus ojos. Jamás pensó que su amiga se despediría de él de esa forma, pero en vez de ocultar su cara con su gorra o peor, querer darle la espalda (Chan Chan Chaaaann XD, porque habría sido muy cruel), le mostró una sonrisa, de esas que a Serena le gustaban.

– Nos vemos, Serena! – Le gritaba a Ash en forma alegre y mucho más animada que el resto del grupo que también empezaron a alzarle las manos en forma de despedida. Sin querer se veía a Bonnie haciéndole gestos a Serena queriendo referirse a Ash, casi diciéndole: "Lo lograste". Ella seguía bajando por la escalera y respondió el adiós de sus amigos y partió rumbo a la puerta correspondiente a su vuelo.

Los hermanos empezaron a ir a otra parte del aeropuerto ya que el vuelo de Ash sería en unas horas más por lo que queriendo buscar algo con que esperar se alejaron de las escaleras. Pero se dieron cuenta que alguien no los estaba acompañando y ese alguien era Ash, que seguí mirando las escaleras mecánicas, tan impactado quedó con el beso que se quedó parado en su lugar con la mirada baja, con un rostro que reflejaba tanto seriedad como tristeza. Los hermanos estaban empezando a preocuparse por lo que se acercaron a él y el mayor de los hermanos tocó a su amigo en el hombro buscando llamar su atención.

– Ash, estás bien? – Pero su amigo no respondió:

– Mira, yo, eeemm, como decirlo, no seré bueno en estas cosas pero piensa que ella va a estar bien. Tú la ayudaste mucho y esté donde esté ella siempre te va a agradecer por todo y te recordará siempre – Le decía Clemont queriendo buscar animarlo. Bonnie juntó su mano para llamarle su atención y le dijo:

– Clemont tiene razón Ash, tú siempre has sido muy amable con ella. Esa fue su manera de agradecerte por todo – Decía Bonnie, y Ash queriendo dar una respuesta siguió con su mirada baja y empezó a hablar con un tono triste y deprimido:

– Pero no esperé que las cosas resultaran así, me bastaba con un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla pero esto es nuevo para mí. Que es lo que debería hacer ahora? – Decía muy apenado y queriendo evitar que se le salieran unas lágrimas por lo afectado que estaba, pero Bonnie dándose cuenta de lo lento que era Ash en momentos amorosos (Desde hace tiempo que ella notaba esto de hecho XD) y sin quitar su mano de la de su amigo le dijo:

– Quieres hacer algo Ash? Entonces, haz lo que te dice tu corazón – Le decía mostrándose segura en sus palabras. Clemont también quiso darle motivación a su amigo, de la misma forma que él le enseñó a ser valiente, mantuvo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y le dijo:

– Entonces Ash, que es lo que vas a hacer? – Le preguntó, las palabras de los hermanos provocaron en Ash una reacción de alivio y de seguridad en sí mismo por lo que volviendo a mostrar su cara sin agacharse y dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos, mostró un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa a hacia los hermanos y simplemente dijo:

– Voy a hacer lo correcto – Por lo que se acercó mucho más a la escalera mecánica, y casi involuntariamente se subió pero sin querer esperar un minuto más corrió hacia el otro piso. Todo esto mientras los hermanos, Pikachu y Dedenne le daban gritos de ánimo y buena suerte.

– Buena Suerte Ash! – Dichas palabras motivaron aún más a Ash, no estaba dispuesto a que Serena se fuera sin antes darle él mismo, su último adiós. Ya en el piso de abajo se dirigió a los monitores y al leer la información del vuelo hacia Hoenn se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba tiempo. O era que se despidieron a una hora correcta o el destino no estaba dispuesto a esperar que Ash y Serena se despidieran de la manera más correcta (O ya saben, "El Poder Del Argumento" XD). Seguía buscando la puerta mientras que se decía así mismo:

– Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde – Logró llegar al acceso, a otras escaleras mecánicas y al bajarlas se dio cuenta que la puerta del vuelo de Serena estaba al final del edificio, por lo que sin querer esperar más tiempo corrió hacia su destino. Evitando tropezar con la gente que estaba allí y acercándose más a la puerta se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba de pie, en el final de fila y que todavía no empezaba el proceso de abordaje, como si ella misma hubiese querido esperar a que su amigo fuera en su búsqueda.

Agitado, cansado por ir en la búsqueda de su amiga, con la frente fría y sudorosa, de manera muy temerosa y tímida hacia su amiga, y cuando ya pensaba que estaba a una distancia prudente pensó en todo lo que su amiga y él pasaron juntos, en esas veces que ella siempre la apoyaba, cuidaba y se preocupaba por él, todos fueron momentos especiales por lo que ya no quiso esperar un minuto más, dejó de lado su miedo y dijo con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga lo escuchara:

– Serena – Dijo Ash, la chica reaccionó ante ese llamado, reconoció la voz y dirigió su mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con que Ash estaba detrás de ella, se sonrojó puso su mano a la altura de su corazón, escondió su otra mano en su espalda y avergonzada le preguntó:

– Ash? Eres tú? Pero, digo, eeemm, como, quiero decir, que estás haciendo aquí? – Ash se le acercó le dio una sonrisa de esas que cautivaban a Serena, con sus manos tomó la mano de su amiga de una forma suave y delicada y le dijo:

– Estoy haciendo lo que me dice mi corazón Serena – Dichas palabras conmovieron a Serena y casi suspirando dijo su nombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

– Ash, quiere decir que – Antes de que terminara de hablar su amigo la interrumpe acariciando su mejilla

– Supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir – Y así como sus palabras sugerían, sin decir nada más ambos acercaron sus rostros, se dejaron llevar por el momento, y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un suave pero simbólico beso para ellos. Nada de los que les rodeaba, ni la gente, ni el sonido de las aviones despegando, ni los monitores, ni nada parecían importarles, solo importaban ellos dos y su momentos de despedida antes de tomar caminos distintos. Ash seguía acariciando a Serena en su mejilla y abrazándola como si tuviera una delicada flor en sus manos, mientras que Serena tenía una mano abrazada por Ash, dirigió la otra al hombro de su chico especial y abrazándolo como si su vida e incluso su siguiente viaje dependieran de la fuerza que Ash le brindaba y que le brindó en la aventura por Kalos.

Lamentablemente llegó ese triste momento en que la falta de aire los traicionó por lo que separaron sus labios y se miraron con alegría y cariño, ambos amigos estaban muy sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar y casi inmediatamente soltaron una leve risa mientras seguían abrazados y Serena le dice:

– Me creerás si te digo que no me esperé esto Ash? – Por su parte el chico también reía levemente y seguía acariciando su mejilla

– Me creerás si te digo que si te creo Serena? – Dicho comentario provocó que ambos siguieran riendo pero sin romper con el abrazo, este abrazo para algunos podía parecer nada especial o nada que pareciera demasiado importante, pero para Ash y Serena este abrazo significaba mucho para ellos.

– Estaré en Hoenn y probablemente tú también viajarás a otro lugar pero quiero que sepas que, aaamm, bueno, es que, yo no me voy a olvidar de ti Ash, yo a ti siempre te he admirado y sin importar lo que pase de ahora en adelante, quiero que sepas que tú significas mucho para mí. – Decía con un gran sonrojo que la hacía ver tierna, al igual que hablaba con un tono dulce y suave en su voz. Dichas palabras dieron en el corazón de Ash, haciéndolo sentir algo que jamás había sentido en su vida. Algo avergonzado le responde:

– Vaya, no, eeemm, yo no sé que decir, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte Serena. Pues, a mí también me gustaría decirte algo. Lo que te quiero decir es lo que siento en este momento por ti. Quiero decirte que nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan especial como tú, tan alegre, talentosa, cariñosa, y además, eeemm, no solo linda sino que además, aaamm, adorable – Decía sonrojándose a más no poder y dejando a su amiga tan o más roja que él y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo Serena se acercó a su amigo especial y le brindó un suave pero cálido beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a Ash y abrazándolo más fuerte para acercarlo más a ella. Ash no reaccionó negativamente a lo que estaba haciendo su amiga porque esto era algo que ellos necesitaban querían despedirse y desearse buena suerte para su siguiente paso. Paso que querían empezar diciéndose aquello que sentían en sus corazones desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _(Canción para este momento: Never Say Goodbye de Bon Jovi)_

– Ash, yo, no quiero decirte adiós – Decía mientras se formaban fragmentos brillantes en sus ojos, sugiriendo que tenía ganas de llorar y así pasó, unas lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos. Ash no quería ver llorar a su amiga ya que a él no le gustaba verla así. Por lo que acercó su mano hacia su rostro y cuidadosamente con sus dedos le limpiaba las lágrimas y el rastro que dejaron en la cara de su amiga.

– Serena, por favor, no llores, no me gusta verte así. Qué pasó con esa chica que siempre mostraba y una hermosa sonrisa a aquellos que la rodeaban? La Serena que yo conozco se ve más linda cuando sonríe – Decía rascándose su mejilla, su tic nervioso de cuando está ante una situación que le da vergüenza o lo pone tenso. Dichas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que ya estaba y se le asomaron más lágrimas. Ash no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque creyó haber dicho que a Serena no le gustó por lo que avergonzado dijo:

– Serena, yo, lo siento. No quise… – En eso Serena le puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Ash para callarlo y le dice:

– No pasa nada Ash, eso que me has dicho es lo más dulce que alguien me haya dicho en mucho tiempo – Ash no se sintió convencido de lo que su amiga le decía por lo que preguntó:

– Entonces, porque estás llorando? – Refiriéndose a las lágrimas que seguían brotando de los ojos de la chica. Ella le responde:

– Porque estas son lágrimas de felicidad – Decía limpiándose las lágrimas y el rastro que dejaron en su cara. Ash tomó la iniciativa y le dice:

– Serena, yo no sé cómo expresarme en esto pero me gustaría darte un regalo especial – Decía mientras sacaba su mochila de su espalda, la abrió y al encontrar lo que estaba buscando para su amiga lo saca y cuando Serena mira lo que él le quería regalar queda boquiabierta. Su amigo le manifiesta unas palabras especiales:

– Lo recuerdas verdad? Es el pañuelo que te di cuando éramos niños, sé que cuando nos reencontramos no te reconocí y lo siento mucho por eso pero cuando te recordé, viajamos por Kalos y ahora que partes a Hoenn a reunir más experiencia, pues, yo, me gustaría que lo conservaras. Te lo quiero regalar como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí y espero lo tengas contigo para la buena suerte. – Y así extendió la mano con la que sujetaba el pañuelo hacia su amiga, Serena acercó tímidamente su mano hacia el pañuelo y cuando lo tocó, lo sujetó y lo acercó hacia ella sintió que portaba en sus manos el objeto con el que su amistad comenzó y ahora era un símbolo que los unió hasta el día de hoy. Serena dice:

– Entonces Ash, esto quiere decir que tú y yo podemos, quizás, eeemm, algún día, poder ser más que amigos? – Ash entendió a lo que se refería su amiga por lo que sintiéndose más seguro consigo mismo le dice:

– La verdad Serena, en este momento es algo complicado porque tú y yo vamos a separarnos pero me gustaría proponerte algo – Serena pregunta:

– Qué es? – Ash le contesta:

– Ahora debemos tomar caminos separados y puede ser que nos veamos en mucho tiempo pero, que tal si, este, bueno, eeemm, cuando hayamos reunido más experiencia y habernos vuelto más fuertes, regresamos aquí a Kalos para volver a vernos y empezar nuestra propia aventura? Que me dices? Tener un nuevo viaje solos tú y yo? – A Serena se le iluminó si rostro con la propuesta de Ash y asintiendo con su cabeza le dice:

– Me encantaría Ash, ya lo verás, cuando nos volvamos a ver no sólo seré más atractiva sino más fuerte y seré la compañera de viaje que merezca estar a tu lado en todo lo que hagas – Ash soltó una leve risa sorprendido por la actitud positiva de Serena y le dice:

– Jajaja, esa es la actitud Serena, ya lo verás, tú y yo juntos viajaremos y nos haremos más fuertes. Pero para ese momento no necesitas ser más atractiva ya que así como estás ahora, pues, yo, aaamm, creo que te ves… (Pausa Dramática XD)… muy hermosa – Decía mientras tomaba a su chica especial de las manos y ella quedó con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y dice nerviosamente:

– Aaamm, gracias Ash. Significa mucho para mí. Me gustaría despedirme de ti diciéndote que me gustas mucho y que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón – Le dijo tiernamente a lo que Ash le responde:

– La verdad Serena, tú también me gustas mucho y no te preocupes, estarás bien ya que eres una chica muy valiente. Desde el fondo de mi alma te deseo buena suerte en tu paso por Hoenn. Eeemm, yo, yo deseo con todo mi corazón volver a verte. Quiero volver a verte algún día Serena – Dijo acercándose al rostro de Serena y brindándole un cálido beso.

Terminando el beso, despidiéndose y brindándose mutuamente una última sonrisa de despedida y con Serena perdiéndose entre las personas que iban a abordar el avión, tenemos a estos jóvenes que confesaron sus sentimientos pero decidieron dejar el momento de convertirse en pareja oficial para el momento que volverían a verse, para de esa forma convertirse en mejores entrenadores pokémon juntos. Ash se detuvo a mirar desde las grandes ventanas del aeropuerto como el avión empezaba a alejarse de su lugar de estacionamiento y dirigir su rumbo hacia la pista de despegue. Mientras que Ash emprendió sus pasos hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos para despedirse de Serena. Mientras que Serena miraba desde su ventana como el avión se alejaba del aeropuerto y ya no pudo distinguir a su amigo especial. A ella le hubiese gustado convertirse en pareja oficial con Ash pero la idea de volver a verlo y ser mejor entrenadora a su lado la dejó muy ilusionada y emocionada, porque al fin pudo decirle a Ash lo que sentía y el hecho de que él correspondió sus sentimientos llenaron su corazón de alegría.

Es ahora que nuestros jóvenes enamorados empiezan su rumbo hacia sus nuevas aventuras que, por ahora, involucran estar separados. Pero así como el destino los ayudó a reencontrarse quien dice que un nuevo reencuentro no sería posible. Sus sueños son diferentes pero existe un factor común, el amor y el cariño que sienten por el otro. Muy en el fondo de sus corazones está el deseo de volver a verse y ellos están seguros de que tarde o temprano así será.

 ** _EL FIN_**

 **(Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia bajo el formato One-Shot. Tal como lo dije en la historia "El Frío En Mi Corazón" es momento es darles a conocer mis impresiones personales sobre el final de XY &Z, de la serie animada hasta este punto y cuáles son mis expectativas para la futura etapa: Sol Y Luna, entre otros detalles: **

**PRIMERO, El Final: No es mucho lo que puedo decir al respecto ya que a estas alturas es un hecho que fue un final no solo muy bueno, sino que fue: ESPECTACULAR. Ya a partir de las previews del episodio sospechaba que algo iba a pasar y que el hint de Amour del episodio final sería el más importante de todos. Pero nunca me esperé algo como lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 47 de XY &Z. Pokémon ha sido una de mis series de anime favoritas desde que era niño. Por increíble que parezca nunca he podido jugar siquiera uno sólo de los juegos por A-B-C razones que ya no recuerdo mucho pero esta serie me ha acompañado en distintos momentos de mi vida. **

**Luego de los desastrosos resultados de la Generación Blanco Y Negro no era mucho lo que podía esperar de la siguiente etapa: XY. Pero decidí ver el primer episodio de todas formas, y conforme seguía viendo episodios tuve la extraña sensación de que algo iba a cambiar, que de una u otra forma esta generación marcaría la diferencia, y como adivinarán, Así Fue. De esta generación de la serie no puedo decir más que muchos puntos positivos. Y ya con XY &Z, pues, que puedo decir? No podía quedarme tranquilo terminando un episodio sin ganas de ver el siguiente. Todo en estas tres temporadas fue disfrutable de principio a fin. Sin importar si el capítulo era relleno, si era del estilo 50/50 (es decir, que por una parte parece que es relleno pero por otro lado tiene puntos que ayudan a desarrollar la historia central) o si era un episodio clave para la historia principal, todo en estas temporadas me pareció entretenido, disfrutable, además de brindarnos unas excelentes batallas de gimnasio. **

**Respecto del AmourShipping, debo decir que en un principio el personaje de Serena no me pareció muy llamativo que digamos pero cuando le di una oportunidad así como decidí darle una oportunidad a la nueva generación, nuevamente me lleve la sorpresa de estar equivocado. Varios episodios los veía para ver como llevarían a cabo la relación de Ash y Serena (A veces cruzando los dedos para que no pasen tonterías como pasaba con Iris XD) y de nuevo, la pareja de Ash y Serena ciertamente fue una especie de salvavidas a un anime que ya muchos daban por sentado que estaba perdiéndose y que el final era inminente después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Respecto a los episodios "La Primera Cita" y "La Fiesta De Baile", capítulos que fueron muy comentados en su momento y que hasta hoy tienen a unos que otros seguidores divididos, cuál es mi opinión al respecto? Pues, me parecieron divertidos, me gustaron y que a pesar de que no ocurrió lo que muchos querían que ocurriera (Y, tristemente, me incluyo XD) resultaron en un reflejo del impacto que el AmourShipping era capaz de provocar en la serie. Ya después de los arcos "Liga Kalos" y "Team Flare" no era mucho lo que podía esperar ya que hasta ese momento la temporada XY &Z se había hecho prácticamente de todo (Excepto darnos a un Ash Campeón DX) y no tenía algo en específico sobre que pedirle a los últimos capítulos. Similar a los episodios anteriormente mencionados, el episodio "La Decisión De Serena" fue igualmente clave para el desarrollo de ambos y debo decir que por un lado me sentí aliviado de que rechazara la oferta de Yashio pero el que le haya propuesto ir a Hoenn, siendo 100% sincero, no sabía cómo sentirme, o sea, no sabía si sentirme feliz por Serena o decepcionado porque Yashio abrió la boca en el peor momento posible XD. Es decir, como suele decirse en el idioma de internet, para mí fue una sensación bastante Random XD. Al punto que hasta el día de hoy no sé como sentirme por eso. **

**Ya hablando del capítulo 47 y de ese momento en que las escaleras mecánicas se convirtieron en la nueva forma de expresar sentimientos XD, me quedé sin palabras, con los ojos como huevo frito (Ba Dum Tsss) y con mis manos tapándome la boca. Y cuando finalmente pude pronunciar palabras dije: "Lo hizo, lo hizo, lo hizo. Pasó, no puedo creerlo, PASÓ!". Y pensé inmediatamente después: "XY &Z, Lo Hiciste. Por Arceus que lo hiciste". No cabe duda alguna de que XY&Z fue una gran temporada. Una generación terminó de la mejor manera posible. Si me preguntan: Crees que fue un beso en la mejilla o un beso completo? Mi opinión es que, definitivamente, fue en los labios. Pero atención, no lo digo porque: "Ay, es que es una serie para niños", o "Ay, es que el momento lo censuraron". NO, yo digo que fue en los labios por la forma en cómo se estableció la situación, lo significativo del momento y porque la propia Serena intencionalmente lo quería hacer por cómo dice que Ash es "su objetivo" y porque quiere ser más atractiva cuando se van a volver a ver (Si es que van a hacer que se vuelvan a ver XD, pero ya me entienden? No? Bueno, al menos lo intenté XD, lo siento) y, pues, obviamente cuando dice eso es que quiere despedirse de él de una manera especial y dejando la implicancia de que de una u otra forma le expresara sus sentimientos. Desde mi punto de vista de personal todo se debe un tema de Contexto y no necesariamente por cosas como Censura o Pokémon es para niños. **

**SEGUNDO, Sol Y Luna: Entiendo que a muchos les esta desilusionando la nueva temporada por que van a reiniciar a Ash como pasó con Blanco Y Negro, porque la animación es mala, porque Serena no va a volver, etc. Pues, la verdad, si bien en un principio al ver las previews me pareció un poco extraño el diseño de Ash, cuando veía y seguía viendo y volví a ver los trailers para acostumbrarme y entender el rumbo hacia el que se quieren enfocar en esta temporada hubo un momento en el que me pareció recordar esa etapa de la serie donde no se tomaba en serio así misma, la comedia era un factor presente en más de un episodio (Ya sea en diálogos o para efectos de situación o comedia física) y las "caras locas" que ponían ocasionalmente. Explicándolo de forma simple, lo que en un principio parecía ser algo sin sentido, de a poco lo fui asumiendo y me deja con la sensación de que no promete ser algo malo sino como algo que se merece una oportunidad de manera similar a como se le dio en su momento XY y XY &Z. Obviamente no puedo decir que va a ser un reinicio porque en primer lugar: Todavía no se ha estrenado y en segundo lugar: Es posible asumir de que las probabilidades de que sea buena son las mismas de que sea mala pensando que todavía no se estrena siquiera el primer episodio pero es cosa del factor "Tiempo". **

**Si me preguntan: cuál sería tu pareja favorita para Ash? Pues, no estoy seguro. Todo parece indicar que Lulú va a ser la que se lleve mejor con él pero Lillie tiene también sus posibilidades. Si bien podría decirse de que esta resultaría en esas típicas parejas donde uno es el más valiente y la otra es más tímida (Ya saben, los opuestos sea atraen XD) similar a la temporada en sí misma son aspectos que dependen del factor "Tiempo". Si me preguntan: Te gustaría que volviera Serena? La respuesta es sí, digo, todos queremos que regrese pero eso dependerá mayormente del momento en que se decida hacer que se vuelvan a ver y si los encargados de la serie están dispuestos a incluirla en cierto punto de la temporada pero, nuevamente, mi consejo es que esperemos el estreno, que veamos los episodios con calma, con una mente fría sin prejuicios, y que a medida que sigamos viendo más episodios darnos cuenta del rumbo que se le quiere dar a la serie, de sus verdaderas intenciones y, quien sabe, tal vez nos llevemos una que otra sorpresa como pasó con la generación XYZ. La serie puede terminar en cualquier momento y yo me sentiré alegre con todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y es muy posible que nada de lo que se quiera hacer en esta nueva etapa marque un antes y un después pero, nuevamente, mi consejo es esperar antes de sacar conclusiones. Puede ser posible también que esta temporada no ofrezca nada nuevo pero no necesita porque ofrecerlo tampoco, o sea, claro, el movimiento Z es una mecánica que promete bastante y más allá del hecho de que esto sea en realidad un spin off o una "Historia Paralela" o algo así es posible pensar de que no será una gran temporada pero no necesita porque serlo tampoco.**

 **En resumen, tuvimos unas muy buenas tres temporada de XY y XY &Z, el final del capítulo 47 está dentro de los mejores finales de la historia de la serie y de los momentos de la historia de Pokémon hasta la fecha y lo mejor que podemos hacer respecto a la temporada "Sol Y Luna" es esperar y, eeemm, desearla buena suerte. Supongo XD. **

**Agradeciendo su atención y disculpando las molestias si esto les pareció largo, soy el hacedor del sur y esto es todo por esta ocasión. Gracias por su atención y nos leeremos hasta la próxima. Hasta Pronto!**

 **PD: El día que Serena y Lillie se encuentren y quieran pelear por el amor de Ash? Los niveles de "Tensión Romántica" serán de más de 8000! XD)**


End file.
